


Commiserative Calling

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: BFFs, F/F, Gen, complaining, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: One of the many phone calls between Ginny and Evelyn --venting about Ginny's mom and Blip. What are friends for, after all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own the rights to Pitch or its characters. Fic for @pitch-fics Pitching Prompts Week 1 . I can’t stop!!!  
> Hope you guys like it!

“He said what???” Ginny cried loudly, before realizing how loudly she had screeched. She heard Amelia, who was sitting on the couch in the other room, stop typing for a moment, before continuing.  

“That I didn’t support him! Can you believe that? Me?”

“Ev, you’re one of the most supportive women I know. And I know that first hand because you’re so damn good to me too. Man, I cannot believe he said that to you!” Blip may be one of Ginny’s best friends, but so was Evelyn, and what he had said to her was way out of line.  She was glad he had been called up—so glad—but she could understand why Evelyn might be a little less thrilled, especially in the first moments of finding out.

Evelyn sighed on the other line.  “I know.  I mean, I’m sure he was just caught up in the moment, and in the excitement of finally being named to the All Stars.”

“That’s no excuse,” Ginny replied firmly, leaning back on her pillows.  She had just finished working out and showering when Evelyn called.  And on behalf of her friend, she was outraged. Ginny understood what it meant to be named to the All Stars though. It was an honour, and one that she was privileged enough to have in her first season playing MLB. It was practically unheard of.  It was amazing! But Ginny had to bring herself back to focusing on what Evelyn’s point of view must have been rather than Blip’s.  “You were caught up in the moment too, and yours was just a different moment than Blip’s.”

“I know—guys, be careful!” Evelyn called, talking to her boys. “We’re at the pool,” she explained. “I’m getting my tan on.”  There was a moment of silence, before Evelyn spoke again, her playful tone gone. “I feel bad that I’m not there, though Gin.”

Ginny sighed.  Evelyn was a supportive and caring wife, mother, and friend.  Sometimes she found it hard to balance being all of those. And Ginny was always amazed when she did. “He’ll get over it,” she reassured Evelyn. And Blip would. As far as guys went, he was one of the good ones, with an emotional range bigger than a teaspoon.  But there would still be some part of him that was disappointed Evelyn and the boys weren’t there to cheer him on. Ginny wasn’t about to say that though. She didn’t want to make Evelyn feel worse. “He knows you care.”

“I do,” Evelyn agreed. “But I can’t just pack the boys up and leave when they’ve been wanting to go to Disney for so long. I get Blip leaving, I do. That’s not the point. But that he couldn’t understand why I would be less than thrilled _in the moment_ that he got the call up…that I was pissed about.”

“Well I’m glad he’ll be here, even if it did ruin your family vacation,” Ginny teased, playing with the hem of her robe as she spoke.  

“I’m glad he’ll be there for your sake and for his,” Evelyn admitted. “I mean, it’s the All Stars Game! Of course I’m happy for him.”

Ginny nodded, even though Evelyn couldn’t see her. “Speaking of who will be there…” she said reluctantly. She didn’t want to whine, but there wasn’t anyone else she really could talk to about this, other than Amelia, who would just reassure her again that everything would be fine. “My Mom was just as happy about me being busy for the next few days as I thought she would be.”  The corners of Ginny’s mouth turned down at just the thought of it.  The memory of how her mom’s face had changed from an expression of delight to disappointment when she realized that Ginny getting named to the All Stars meant less time spent with her was still fresh in her mind.

“Aw Gin, of course she was disappointed. She wanted to spend time with you.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I know that,” she said. “But she totally guilt tripped me, which is so not what I need right now.”

“Isn’t that a mom’s job?” Evelyn asked with a smile.

Ginny sighed. “I guess.” She couldn’t quite articulate to Evelyn why it bothered her so much. Maybe because Ginny wanted her mom to just be happy for her without tacking on any criticism or guilt. How could she dish it out so well anyway?  “Do you guilt trip the boys?”

“Oh all the time.”

Ginny could hear Evelyn’s grin over the phone, and couldn’t help smiling a little at her friend’s breezy answer.  Evelyn was a good mom.  Her mom…well they had issues.  Ginny was still struggling with feeling partly responsible for her father’s death—it had been her fault they were in the car after all. Hers and baseball’s faults anyway.  She wondered if her mom blamed her for it. And sometimes she wondered if her mom even cared. The day that Ginny saw her mom in the kitchen with another man flashed into her mind whenever Ginny started feeling too sympathetic to her mother.

“You’re a good mom,” Ginny stated finally.

“Oh I know,” Evelyn replied with confidence.  “But I gotta run now.  My boys are about to turn into prunes.”

Ginny laughed and nodded, sitting back up again. She should probably get dressed anyway. “So should I give Blip a hard time, or not?” she asked teasingly.

“No, don’t.”  Evelyn’s answer was sincere. “He’ll be worked up enough about playing, I don’t want him worrying too much about our…disagreement. We’ll keep the ranting between us girls.”

Ginny smiled, thinking again how lucky she was to have found a friend in Evelyn. “I’ll give him a pat on the butt for you,” she smirked.

“Make it a squeeze,” Evelyn retorted playfully. “And Gin—take it from another mom, your mom is proud of you and loves you, and only wants to spend some time with you. But she’s human too and sometimes doesn’t express it in the right way.”

Ginny nodded, biting her lip at the sudden rush of emotion she felt. “Thanks Ev,” she replied quietly.

“Now go get ‘em, All Star! Boys, say bye to Ginny!”

Ginny laughed at the shouting she heard in the background. “Bye boys, bye Evelyn! Have fun!” 


End file.
